Computer-aided design for graphics, including text, emblems, logos, images, and the like allows users to create graphical images for reproduction on items such as apparel, e.g., shirts, jackets, jerseys, etc. However, present systems for creating, editing, and reproducing such graphical images do not allow users to easily edit and modify the graphical images, particularly when the graphical images include one or more components, e.g., text strings, shapes, etc. It is generally not possible, for example, to combine and then re-order various graphical effects, e.g., text effects such as shadowing, stretching, re-shaping, etc. Generally, treating a text string as an image converts the text string to a bitmap or other image format, and destroys the ability to manipulate the image while maintaining awareness as to the content of the text string. Thus, performing a variety of operations, including correcting mis-spelled words, editing the text, changing font properties, etc. are not possible. Further, working with vector data and raster data together is often cumbersome, to the extent it is possible at all. Present systems generally rely on raster data for rendering graphical images in a computer display, and forego information provided by vector graphic data associated with such images. Present systems also suffer from yet further deficiencies, such as undesirably high use of processing overhead.